


intrusive thoughts

by orion_no_yami



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Family Abuse, Intrusive Thoughts, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_no_yami/pseuds/orion_no_yami
Summary: Bernard sta svolgendo le sue mansioni quotidiane da amministratore delegato per la fondazione Orione, quando viene colto da cupi pensieri.Dal testo: “Un buon leader deve stabilire un buon rapporto con tutti i suoi dipendenti e ispirare fiducia e lealtà più di ogni cosa” ripeteva sempre suo padre, Valentin Girikanan. Nonostante il cambio di rotta dell’azienda, gli insegnamenti di suo padre non lo avevano mai abbandonato, nemmeno nei più piccoli aspetti del suo lavoro. Genuinamente, il suo più grande desiderio era renderlo orgoglioso di lui."
Kudos: 1





	intrusive thoughts

“Cominciamo.”

Bernard prese il primo foglio in cima all'immensa pila di documenti che aveva davanti a sé e iniziò a leggerlo con attenzione. Aveva circa altri 30 contratti da approvare e firmare. L’organizzazione si stava espandendo sempre di più e ora più che mai c'era bisogno di nuovo personale. Un compito del genere poteva essere tranquillamente affidato ad uno dei suoi sottoposti, come il suo segretario. Tuttavia, per il giovane amministratore delegato era importante conoscere personalmente chi avrebbe lavorato per lui. “Un buon leader deve stabilire un buon rapporto con tutti i suoi dipendenti e ispirare fiducia e lealtà più di ogni cosa” ripeteva sempre suo padre, Valentin Girikanan. Nonostante il cambio di rotta dell’azienda, gli insegnamenti di suo padre non lo avevano mai abbandonato, nemmeno nei più piccoli aspetti del suo lavoro. Genuinamente, il suo più grande desiderio era renderlo orgoglioso di lui.  
Dopo un paio d'ore, aveva firmato tutti i contratti. Doveva solamente inserire i nomi dei nuovi dipendenti nel database principale e poi avrebbe potuto dedicarsi ad altre mansioni che richiedevano la sua attenzione. Aprì il file e sullo schermo apparvero le foto e i dati dei primissimi membri di Orione. Alcuni erano poco familiari, altri li conosceva fin troppo bene. Tra questi, figuravano in primis suo padre, Shinjou e sua madre.  
“Ho sbagliato file, questo è quello non aggiornato.” -sussurrò tra sé e sé.  
Portò nuovamente le mani sulla tastiera del pc e fu qui che si accorse che le mani gli stavano tremando visibilmente. Non seppe darsi una spiegazione. Pensare a suo padre lo aveva turbato? O era stata la visione di sua madre a turbarlo in quel momento? Irina era lontana, non la vedeva da qualche mese, come poteva bastare così poco a metterlo in agitazione?  
Fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che questo lo aiutasse a riprendersi. Cercò di pensare ad immagini positive, come gli aveva consigliato la psicoterapeuta durante una delle sedute. Per un attimo, sembro aver riacquistato un equilibrio nuovamente.  
Davanti a sé si formò un piacevole ricordo:  
Si trovava seduto in un aereo con accanto suo padre. Viaggiare con lui, insieme alla possibilità di fare nuove esperienze, significava prendere le distanze per un breve periodo dalla terrificante presenza di sua madre. Mentre il tempo passava, il ricordo gli fu sempre più familiare: non era un viaggio qualsiasi, bensì il viaggio per il Brasile, uno dei più formativi per la sua carriera. L'atmosfera era sospesa, nessuno proferiva parola ma si poteva certamente affermare che tutti fossero felici in quel momento. Di sottofondo, si poteva sentire solamente il suono dei motori dell'aereo. Fuori dal finestrino, Bernard poteva osservare il cielo limpido e le soffici nuove sotto di sé. Spostò lo sguardo verso i suoi compagni di avventura: suo padre dormiva da un pezzo, mentre Shinjou leggeva in solitudine un libro. Tutto ciò gli fece provare una inaspettata sensazione di leggerezza e sottile nostalgia.  
Ad un tratto, si intrufolò in lui un senso di estrema angoscia. Davanti a sé, il felice ricordo si dissolse e al suo posto si presentò un’altra immagine.  
Era a casa sua in Russia. Davanti a lui c'era sua madre Irina. Il quadro gli parve quasi un dejavu. Sua madre stava comunicando a lui e a suo fratello la morte del padre, avvenuta qualche ora prima.  
Inaspettatamente, non provò dolore. Sentì come se gli eventi fossero estranei a lui e fuori dal suo controllo. Nella sua immaginazione, tentò di porre una domanda che quel giorno non osò fare:

-“Com’è morto?”  
Irina lo osservò un attimo accigliata, poi la sua espressione di tinse quasi di pazzia. Fece un largo e allegro sorriso, ma gli occhi erano cupi e spaventosi come una notte di tempesta:  
-“È morto avvelenato.” - replicò la signora Girikanan, prima di fare una pausa e continuare – “Sono stata io.”

Dentro di sé senti qualcosa rompersi. Nuovamente, non sentì dispiacere. Un odio profondo partì da suo cuore e si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo. I suoi pensieri divennero scuri come la pece, pronti a prendere fuoco in qualunque momento. Era un’ingiustizia. Suo padre era l’unica persona che si era presa cura di lui e che lo amava, l’unica che aveva creduto sinceramente in lui.  
Si sentì in trappola.  
Al contrario, sua madre era un essere malvagio e crudele, odiava i suoi figli, era esperta nell'arte della manipolazione, del ricatto e della violenza. Avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita soggiogato e sottomesso, picchiato e umiliato.  
Irina doveva essere punita.  
Fu così che immaginò di avventarsi su sua madre e prenderla per i capelli. Con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, schiacciò brutalmente il suo viso contro le braci ardenti del caminetto. Sua madre non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire. Poté solo subire la furia del figlio. Le sue urla non servirono a niente, nulla poteva muovere Bernard a pietà. Lui stesso non poteva fermarsi, il suo corpo non gli apparteneva più, aveva preso il sopravvento sulla ragione per farsi giustizia una volta per tutte.  
L’albino provò in tutti i modi di cancellare questo pensiero dalla sua mente, ma anche ad occhi aperti la violenta scena non sembrava volerlo abbandonare. Si alzò in piedi ormai nel panico e fuori controllo e si precipitò nel bagno per buttarsi dell'acqua addosso, nel tentativo di lavare via i suoi pensieri. Non funzionò. Si sentì soffocare dall'ansia. Di corsa uscì dal suo ufficio e si diresse verso il cortile appena fuori il suo studio e respirò a pieni polmoni.  
“1, 2, 3, 4…” -contò ogni suo respiro e sentì la presa dell'angoscia allentarsi lentamente.  
Al ventisettesimo respiro il suo corpo parve tornare sotto il suo controllo, nella sua mente il pensiero intrusivo cominciava a lasciare la sua sfera conscia per tornare nell’oscurità dalla quale era sfuggito per arrivare in superficie. Ce l'aveva fatta. Una lacrima solcò il suo viso pallido fino al collo. Si asciugò il viso meglio che poté e tornò nell'edificio, indossando nuovamente la sua maschera, dietro la quale nascondeva ogni giorno il suo dolore, e si mise al lavoro.


End file.
